


Shot

by PuleleHua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-09
Updated: 2009-09-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuleleHua/pseuds/PuleleHua
Summary: Harry and Draco get ready for their trip to America, but will a simple shot scare Draco? NOW BETA-ED





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Shot**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.  
 **Beta:** xErised  
 **Author's Note:** I got my flu shot and it hurt like hell later on.

* * *

“Come on, Draco. You need to get it.”

“No! You can’t make me.”

“It’s not so bad. I used to get them when I was a kid.”

“Well, it’s easy for you. You grew up with Muggles. I didn’t!”

“It’s not going to hurt.”

“…”

“Okay, it will hurt a little but not much.”

“I’m not getting it.”

“Look, you’re going to have to. You wanted to visit America, and you need to get this flu shot.”

“Then we’re not going to America anymore.”

“Don’t be like that. I know you really want to go see the Zumanity show in Las Vegas.”

“Oooohh, that’s right. I forgot about that.”

“Stop drooling, Draco.”

“It’s not like I’m the only who drools over the Las Vegas shows. If I remember correctly, you were drooling all over the Chippendale dancers.”

“…that was one time. I was looking up shows in Vegas and didn’t think anyone could shake so much. And in my defense, the blond looked like you.”

“Uh, huh. I’ll let you know that these looks are one of a kind.”

“Anyway, you’re missing the point. You have to get the shot or we’re not going to America.”

“FINE!”

* * *

“See! That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“…”

“What? I got one too, and it didn’t hurt.”

“You are _so_ going to pay for this.”

Hermione walked into the restaurant.

“Hey, guys. Sorry, I’m late. They wouldn’t let me leave the hospital. Anyway, what’s wrong with Draco?”

“Hey, Hermione. He’s pissed because we just got our flu shots,” informed Harry.

“Flu shots? Why did you get flu shots?”

“Because Potter over here said we needed it in order for our trip to America,” Draco seethed over his tea.

“But didn’t you hear?” asked Hermione.

“Hear what?” questioned Harry as he took a sip of his butterbeer.

“St. Mungo’s was able to make some of the Muggle cures into potions. You can take the flu vaccination in a potion now.”

“WHAT?!” screamed Draco.

“…oops.”

“HARRY JAMES POTTER! You made me go through this pain for NOTHING!”

“Well…that’s not true. You still got the vaccination either way.”

“Though one way was more painful than the other,” muttered Hermione.

“You’re not helping!”

“Sorry, Harry.” Hermione sat quietly as she watched Draco whine and Harry apologize.

“And now my shoulder hurts, and I can barely move it,” whined Draco as he grabbed his shoulder. 

“Aww, love, I’m so sorry. Please, don’t pout like that. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“How?”

“Uh…we’ll go see Zumanity as many times as you want.”

“Hmm…and?”

“I’ll kiss it and make it all better.”

“Mmm…and where exactly will this kiss be?”

“Wherever you want.”

“Well, in that case, let’s get started,” exclaimed Draco as he dragged Harry away leaving Hermione alone.

“…okay guys. Leave me here…sitting alone. I’ll pay for the lunch……while you guys go have wild kinky sex…again.”

****_~fin_

* * *

_Please Review!_


End file.
